Generally, robots have been developed for industry to take charge of a portion of factory automation. In recent years, robots are being expanded in application fields. As a result, medical robots, aerospace robots, and the like are being developed, and also, home robots used in general homes are being manufactured.
Representative examples of the home robots may include robot cleaners. The robot cleaners are a kind of home appliances that suction surrounding dusts or foreign substances while traveling for oneself within a predetermined area to perform cleaning. Such a robot cleaner may include a chargeable battery and an obstacle sensor for avoiding an obstacle while traveling. Thus, the robot cleaner may perform cleaning while traveling for oneself.